Epic Battle Fantasy 5
Epic Battle Fantasy 5 is an upcoming game in the . The game is currently in active development, however no specified release date is yet scheduled. The game is not going to be a direct continuation of , but rather a reboot where all the heroes meet each other again for the first time. Important Notice: Dear editors, please refrain from adding any speculations, assumptions, theories and such to this page. It is advised to write only completely confirmed facts, preferably with links to the source of information added. Development progress *Initially, in December 2015, a simple style test demo has been released, presenting some ideas and possible features. *Starting from December 2015 until September 2016, foe showcases such as this one have been gradually released on Kupo Games' blog and DeviantArt. *From January to March 2016, visual designs for all weapons, female hats and armor, and items have been shown. Except for male hats and armors, which were shown later that year, in November. *Foe Competition, alike those for previous games had been held from March until June 2016. During that time fans could send their projects for enemies, few of which were selected by Kupo Games to actually appear in EBF5. See here for closing post and winners announcement. *Starting from August 2016 until December 2016, new animations for main characters and their skills have been showcased on the blog. Various icons, including those of foes, skills, elements, and status effects were also shown in the meantime, as well as aforementioned male hats and armor. *Although programming was being done on earlier stages, from December 2016 onwards, with numerous graphics already done, development focused on programming. *On 1st April 2017 Kupo Games released first footage of EBF5. Despite the date, it was not a joke. * On 31 January 2018, the world map was partially shown, with half the screens not visited and thus displayed as gray rectangles. For more information about development progress, following Kupo Games on their blog, DeviantArt, Twitter, or Facebook account is recommended. New Features *In addition to four previous characters, NoLegs' role will be expanded as he will join the team as a new playable character. NoLegs' equipment will consist of "Cat Toys" which are sets of short melee weapons and shields, his skills are currently unknown. *Mana Points (MP) system will be abandoned in favour of a skill-cooldown system. Some normal skills, when used, will now be put on cooldown for a number of turns, represented by a clock over the grayed-out skill icon with the number of remaining turns. *The new Weather system. Each weather will affect both players and foes, with either a status effect or a stat buff or debuff. * A new tactic is revealed in this videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EosEjSqMeE0 called Capture Foe. This allows the player to throw a box at an enemy and if the enemy is weaker or afflicted with status effects there is a higher chance for it to be captured. The More powerful a foe is, the more likely is the capture attempt to fail, while some foes can not be captured. Captured foes become summons which the player can use in battle in a similar fashion to the previous installment, turn in to quest givers, or sacrifice to upgrade equipment in the forge menu. ** This tactic bears similarities to the Poke-balls from the ''Pokemon ''series. Category:Games Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5